A Memories Of Sunset
by Yukio Akemi
Summary: Cinta? Cinta itu memang hal yang datang tanpa disadari dan pergi dengan meninggalkan luka yang menyakitkan. Itulah yang dirasakan Hyuuga Hinata, Gadis culun yang mengharapkan cinta dari Senpai-Nya
**A Memories Of Sunset**

 **Disclaimer by** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story Written by** Yukio Akemi

 **Rate : T-K+**

 **Genre :** Romance, Tragedy, and Angst

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, M** isstypo, AU, Slice of Life, Don't Flame karena saya belum siap, DLDR(Don't Like Don't Read), and Mind RnR!

 **Summary :** Cinta? Cinta itu memang hal yang datang tanpa disadari dan pergi dengan meninggalkan luka yang menyakitkan. Itulah yang dirasakan Hyuuga Hinata, Gadis culun yang mengharapkan cinta dari Senpai-Nya

* * *

Di sebuah ruang kelas yang bertuliskan XII IPA 3, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berkonsentrasi membaca sebuah buku dihadapannya tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis berambut pink menghampirinya.

" Hey, Hinata-chan.. " sapa Gadis berambut pink tadi yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Yang disapa pun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

" E-eh, Sakura-chan. Ada apa?" sahut gadis berambut Indigo dengan mata Amethyst-nya.

" Kulihat dari tadi kamu baca buku itu terus, memangnya itu buku apa? " kata Sakura sambil melirik buku yang ada ditangan Hinata

" B-bukan apa-apa kok Sakura-chan " sahut Hinata sambil menyembunyikan buku tadi kebalik punggungnya. Hinata gugup karena buku yang dibacanya tadi adalah sebuah Novel yang menceritakan tentang 'Cinta'. Ya,Cinta. Hinata membaca Novel itu karena dia sedang jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda yang sekarang menjadi Senpai-Nya, Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah nama pemuda yang diam-diam dia kagumi dan cintai.

" O-oh, kalau begitu, Ayo ke kantin. Dari tadi perutku sudah berbunyi meminta untuk diisi " kata Sakura sambil memegang perutnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tetapi, dalam hati Sakura ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi dikarenakan perutnya yang minta diisi, dia urungkan niatnya.

" M-maaf Sakura-chan, aku belum lapar. Dan terlebih lagi aku belum mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei. Karena kemarin kan aku tidak masuk sekolah " Tolak Hinata dengan halus karena dia tidak ingin mengecewakan sahabatnya itu

" Eeh, bukannya Kakashi-sensei selalu terlambat dalam mengajar, nanti aja Hinata-chan. Sekarang ayo ke kantin dulu... " kata Sakura dengan senang, karena Sensei-nya itu selalu terlambat dalam memasuki kelas.

" T-t-tapi Sakura-cha~" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya, sahabatnya itu sudah menarik tangannya menuju kantin. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas karena mengetahui sifat sahabatnya itu. Tetapi dalam hati dia senang memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura, kalau Hinata dalam masalah Sakura pasti akan membantunya.

" Nah, Hinata-chan. Kamu mau pesan apa?" tawar Sakura sambil memanggil penjual kantin.

" M-mmm. Apa ya? Mungkin Takoyagi dan Yakisoba sajalah Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata dengan mantap setelah memikirkan apa yang akan mereka makan.

Sambil menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan. Tiba-tiba dua orang pemuda lewat didepan meja mereka dan seketika

" Kyaaa Sasuke-senpai. Dia keren sekali" teriak siswi dibelakang meja Sakura dan Hinata.

" Kyaa Sasuke-senpai wajahnya tampan sekali. Aku ingin jadi pacarnya" teriak siswi yang ada dipojokkan meja

" Kyaa Naruto-senpai tidak kalah keren dengan Sasuke-senpai" teriak siswi yang ada disamping Hinata

" N-Naruto-senpai " kata Hinata tanpa sadar.

Brakkk

Suara meja yang baru saja digebrak oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut musim semi.

" Bisakah kalian diam! Dan kalian berdua~" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Dan yang ditunjuk hanya bisa saling pandang.

" K-kami?" jawab Naruto agak takut dengan Sakura

" Ya, kalian. Jika kalian ingin pamer jangan dikantin dong, lihat kami berdua sedang makan jadi terganggu sama fans kalian" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit berteriak sambil menunjuk Hinata pada waktu menyebutkan kata 'kami'

Hinata yang merasa ditatap oleh Naruto, hanya bisa mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain untuk menutupi rona merah yang ada dipipi yang seputih porselen itu.

" T-tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata sambil masih menghindari tatapan dari Naruto

" T-tapi Hinata-chan~" kata Sakura tetapi sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, sudah terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh pemuda berambut Raven.

" Tuh, temanmu saja membolehkan. Kenapa kamu jadi sewot." Sela pemuda berambut raven bernama Uchiha Sasuke tadi.

" Kau…. " kata Sakura sambil menahan amarahnya, Hinata yang melihat sahabatnya marah menghampirinya sambil menenangkannya.

" Ayo Dobe." Panggil Sasuke kepada Naruto

" Woy, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Baka Teme." Jawab Naruto dengan sewot sambil menuju meja untuk acara makan siang mereka berdua.

~T_T~

Bel sudah berbunyi menandakan bahwa semua kegiatan belajar-mengajar akan dihentikan dari para murid di Konoha Hgh School dapat pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, pintu gerbangpun setelah para siswa keluar segera ditutup oleh penjaga

Disebuah ruangan yang terdapat buku-buku, terlihat seorang gadis berambut Indigo dengan mata Amethys-nya yang sedang menatap buku didepannya. Didepan ruangan tersebut tertulis papan 'Perpustakaan', tanpa disadari oleh Hinata pintu perpustakaan pun juga dikunci oleh penjaga sekolahan.

Tiba-tiba tedengar suaradari pojokkan ruangan. Hinata yang ketakutan mendengar suara itu, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekati asal suara tersebut. Setelah dekat dengan sumber suara tersebut Hinata pun membelalakkan matanya, tubuhnya seakan menjadi sebuah patung, tidak dapat digerakkan sama sekali. Didepannya terlihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang bermodel spike tengah bangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian pemuda itu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

" Huaaa, hantu Sadako ada disini. " kata Naruto sambil berjingkat ketakutan

" B-bu-bukan.. " kata Hinata untuk menyanggah pernyataan Naruto

" E-eh, bukannya kamu teman dari gadis berambut pink tadi ya? Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

" I-iya, A-aku ta-tadi s-sedang membaca k-k-kemudian a-aku me-mendengar ss-suara ja-jadi a-aku ke-kemari." Jawab Hinata dengan gugup sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kegagapannya, kalau berhadapan dengan pemuda didepannya.

" Oh, jadi namamu siapa? Aku Uzumaki Naruto orang yang akan menjadi Atlet basket professional. Hhehehehe. " jawab Naruto dengan mantap sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya.

" A-ano N-Namaku H-hyuga Hinata, senpai." Jawab Hinata dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi chubby-Nya.

Naruto yang melihat perubahan warna pada wajah Hinata segera menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata.

" A-apa y-yang Na-Naruto-senpai lakukan?" Tanya Hinata dengan shock

" Mengecek apakah kamu demam!" jawab Naruto dengan polos

"…. Karena wajahmu sangat merah." Sambung Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar itu segera memalingkan wajahnya.

" Jadi aku panggil kamu Hinata ya?" kata Naruto

" Mmm " Jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk , karena lidahnya kelu. Hanya untuk bilang 'Ya'

Naruto yang sadar akan perubahan suasana pun melihat ke jendela. Disana langit sudah ditaburi oleh Sang Bintang dan suasana-nya disekitar sudah gelap gulita. Sedangkan Hinata tidak melihat keadaan sekitar, dia tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" Kok sudah malam ya?" kata Naruto memecah keheningan

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto segera tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

" Jadi, Hinata ayo kita pulang!" ajak Naruto

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lagi.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu Naruto mencoba membuka pintunya. Akan tetapi, pintunya terkunci dari luar, dengan sifat Naruto yang pantang menyerah dia menggedor-gedor pintu. Berharap ada yang mau membukakan pintunya tapi hari sudah malam dan penghuni sekolah semua sudah pada pulang. Akhirnya, Naruto pun menghentikan aksinya(?).

" J-jadi kita menginap disini?" kata Hinata dengan gagap karena dia takut dimarahi oleh Tou-san nya itu.

" Yah, mau bagaimana lagi" jawab Naruto dengan lesu karena tidak bisa makan masakan Kaa-sannya yang sangat enak. Makanan yang hanya berisi kaldu dan Mie, Ramen.

Naruto pun menunjuk ruangan yang akan ditempati Hinata untuk tidur. Dan Hinata pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Tepat waktu pukul 01.15 terdengar suara….

" Kyaaaa…." Berasal dari ruangan yang Hinata tempati disana, ternyata ada banyak tikus. Kemudian setelah Naruto sampai di ruangan Hinata, Hinata pun menerjang Naruto karena ketakutan. Akhirnya, Naruto membawa Hinata ke tempatnya tadi. Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Naruto. Tidur dalam pelukan orang yang dicintai-nya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pukul 04.30 pintu perpustakaan dibuka dan mereka berdua pulang kerumahnya masing-masing sambil sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri , hanya mereka dan yang diatas yang tahu. Bahkan Author pun tidak tahu XD just kidding.

Terlihat 4 orang berbeda gender tengah berlari sambil menuju gerbang sekolah, setelah tinggal beberapa langkah saja, pintu gerbang telah ditutup. Terpaksa mereka ber-empat harus menghadapi amukan dari guru konseling.

" Ini semua salahmu, Dobe." Maki seorang pemuda berambut Raven, Sasuke

" Ya, aku kan sudah minta maaf, Teme." Sahut Nsruto

Perbincangan terjadi setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan BK. Sasuke dan Sakura pergi membersihkan lapangan. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata pergi membersihkan atap sekolah.

" Hinata. . . " kata Naruto dengan lembut

" Y-ya, Naruto-senpai." Jawab Hinata sambil menoleh ketempat Naruto berdiri.

" Hari minggu kamu ada acara?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata terlihat sedang memikirkannya. " Kelihatannya tidak ada, Senpai."

" M-maukah kamu pergi denganku?" kata Naruto dengan gagap

" Ba-baiklah, Naruto-senpai." Jawab Hinata tak kalah gagap.

~T_T~

Hari minggu yang dinantikan akhirnya tiba, Naruto pun bersiap-siap menuju rumah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata tengah memilih-milih pakaian yang akan digunakannya, setelah meminta Hanabi untuk memilihkannya Hinata pun turun untuk menyambut orang yang dicintainya. Kemudian mereka pun pergi menggunakan mobil sport berwarna orange

" A-ano, Memangnya k-kita ma-mau kemana, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Hinata tidak lagi memakai suffix'senpai' lagi karena Naruto tidak suka mendengarnya.

" Kita akan ke pantai Okhibuki." Jawab Naruto yang sedang menyetir.

" B-bukankah pantai itu bisa mengabulkann p-permohonan, bukan?"

" Ya. "

Setelah sampai pada tikungan yang tajam, tiba-tiba ketika Naruto akan mengurangi kecepatan dengan menginjak pedal, yang terjadi adalah remnya tidak bisa digunakan dan mobil Naruto-pun menabrak pembatas jurang.

" kau! Cepatlah keluar Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil berteriak dengan kepala yang berdarah karena terkena benturan dengan stir mobil

" T-tidak… tidak mau kalau tanpa Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata sambil meringis menahan sakitnya tangan dan kaki yang berdarah.

Naruto yang mendengar penolakan dari Hinata segera mendorong tubuh Hinata keluar dari mobil yang mereka naiki.

" Aku pasti akan menyusulmu,Hinata" kata Naruto dengan lirih karena kakinya terjepit antara kursi dengan kemudi mobil.

Dari arah belakang sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menabaral mobil yang masih dinaiki oleh Naruto tadi. Untungnya truk tadi setelah menabrak mobil Naruto tidak jatuh, akan tetapi mobil yang dinaiki Naruto pu n jatuh ke jurang yang curam dan dalam.

BLAAMM!

DUAARRR!

Mobil yang dinaiki Naruto pun meledak

" Tidaaakkkkk!" jerit histeris Hinata melihat mobil yang dinaiki Naruto meledak didepan mata kepalanya sendiri. Air matanya pun tidak bisa berhenti mengalir membasahi pipi chubby-nya dan kesadarannya pun menghilang.

~T_T~

Hinata POV

Putih ,

Bau obat yang menyengat hidung

Suara elektronik yang berdendang ditelinga

Ketika aku membuka kedua mataku, pandanganku kosong kemudian bayangan Naruto-kun melintas dipikiranku. Dengan tubuh yang sangat sakit, akupun mencoba untuk duduk. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun? Apakah dia terluka? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya.

Terdengar suara ayahku dari luar pintu, kemudan masuklah Ayah, Hanabi, Neji-niisan, dan Sakura-chan pun juga datang.

" Hinata~"

" Hinata-neechan~"

" Hinata-chan~"

Begitu suara yang masuk kedalam telingaku ini.

" Hinata, bagaimana kabarmu, Nak? Kata Ayah dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatit.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah. Oh ya, dimana Naruto-kun?" kataku sambil mencari-cari sosok berambut pirang itu.

" Hinata, apa kau tidak mengingatnya?" kata Ayah dengan lirih

Kepalaku kucoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dari Naruto-kun mengajakku ke pantai Okhibuki sampai~

" Tidaaakk, tidak mungkin. Ayah, tolong katakana padaku dimana Naruto-kun berada? Dia masih hidup kan?" kataku sambil terengah-engah.

" Tolong Hinata tenangkanlah dirimu. Kami semua disini mengkhawatirkan kamu. Dan Naruto, d-dia te-telah tiada." Kata Ayah dengan tegas dan lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

Hinata POV End

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menangis. Dan semua yang ada disana hanya bisa diam. Mugkin Hinata hanya ingin keheningan.

Satu Minggu kemudian…

" Hai, Hinata-chan. Ayo ke kantin." Ajak Sakura

" Hmm, Ayo Sakura-chan." Seru Hinata

" Hinata-chan, kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Anko-sensei?" Tanya Sakura sambil makan Onigirinya.

" Sudah Sakura-chan. Kamu mau menconteknya ya?" kata Hinata sambil menggoda sahabatnya itu.

" Mou,.. tapi memang sih, Hinata-chan. Hehhhe." Jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah tanda malunya.

" Sakura-chan, coba lihat siapa yang datang?" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang sedang menghampiri mereka berdua.

" Ehmm.. Sakura bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sasuke ke Sakura

" Kenapa tidak disini saja, tuan Tampaann." Jawab Sakura dengan menekankan 2 kata terakhir. Sakura marah karena kebersamaannya dengan Hinata diganggu oleh kedatangan Sasuke.

" Tidak bisa!" sahut Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura pergi dari tempat itu.

" Huh, dasar. Aku duluan ya, Hinata-chan?" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

" Ya. Sakura-chan." Balas Hinata sambil setengah teriak karena Sakura sudah agak jauh.

Di dalam Perpustakaan Hinata sedang membaca sebuah Koran. Ya, sebuah Koran yang bertuliskan 'Kecelakaan pada Tikungan Tajam Tebing, dekat pantai Okhibuki yang menewaskan seorang siswa'.

" N-Naruto-kun." Suara Hinata yang terdengar lirih namun tersirat sebuah kesedihan didalamnya. Kemudian air matanya pun turun membasahi pipi dan Koran yang dibacanya.

Kemudian tepat pukul 16.00 Hinata pergi ke tempat tujuan 'mereka' dulu, dengan menggunakan bus. Dalam perjalanan pun Hinata hanya menggumamkan kata " Naruto-kun." Dalam setiap lamunannnya. Setelah sampai Hinata pun pergi menuju pantai Okhibuki, tapi sebelum sampai pada pantainya Hinata pergi menuju kuil tempat untuk berdoa. Hinata berdoa agar Naruto-kunnya tenang di alam sana. Setelah berdoa, Hinata pergi menelusuri indahnya pantai di sore hari disana. Hingga dia menemukan sebuah objek manusia berambut pirang tengah duduk diatas sebuah karang. Objek tersebut membelakanginya.

" Naruto-kun." Kata HInata dengan lirih sambil berlari mendekati objek tadi, walaupun Hinata terjatuh karena tidak sengaja tersandung sebuah karang kecil hingga lututnya berdarah. Dia tetap berlari mendekati objek itu, Hingga..

" Naruto-kun, kaukah itu?" Tanya Hinata

" Ya, Hinata. Ini aku." Jawab sosok yang menyerupai Naruto tersebut, sambil berbalik menghadap kearah Hinata dengan rambut yang berkibar-kibar karena ditiiup oleh angin sore di pantai itu.

Hinata yang melihat mata biru itu langsung meyakinkan dirinya untuk berlari menghambur ke pemuda tadi sambil berkata : " Apa kau tahu, aku sangat tersiksa ketika kehilanganmu? Apa kau tahu bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu!" dengan mata yang sudah berair karena air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Sedangkan Naruto yang tengah dipeluk hanya membalas pelukan gadis itu sambil berbisik " Maaf. . . Maafkan aku, Hinata. Karena telah membuatmu menderita. Sebaiknya dari dulu kita tidak pernah bertemu."

"Tidaakk.. Aku senang bersamamu, Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata protes dengan ucapan Naruto tadi

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat seolah tiada hari esok bagi mereka. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang amat menyiksa batin, Menghangatkan tubuh dengan sebuah pelukan.

" Hinata, aku belum pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya bahwa 'aku mencintaimu Hinata'. Maaf ka~" kata Naruto terpotong karena sebuah jari telunjuk menutupi bibir pemuda pirang tadi.

" Tadi kau sudah bilang bahwa 'Aku mencintaimu'. Aku sungguh senang mendengarnya. Karena aku juga sangat mencintai Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya Hinata. Tapi kelihatannya waktuku untuk tinggal disini sudah habis. Aku harus pergi Hinata. Maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa menjagamu dan tidak bisa berada disampingmu." Kata Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-kun? Padahal kita baru saja bertemu tapi kenapa Kami-sama mau memisahkan kita!" kata Hinata sambil menitikkan air matanya lagi.

Naruto mendekat kearah Hinata kemudian menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari Mata Amethyst-Nya, lalu menggenggam tangan mungil itu sambil berujar " Mungkin suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, Hinata-chan. Sayonara~" setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto menghilang menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil tepat pada saat Matahari tenggelam.

OWARI

Maaf, kalau penulisannya GaJe. Saya menerima kritik atau saran dari para Reader. Flame juga boleh tapi harus login ya? Supaya nanti bisa dipertanggung jawabkan. Sekian dari Author Newbie n GaJe ini dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca xD ..

RnR Jangan Lupa Ya!


End file.
